


Out of Sinc

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinc finally comes back from Rio and Tobin is finally forced to tell Alex about her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sinc

Tobin stared at the TV. Christine did it, they were walking away with bronze! She couldn’t believe it. Yeah, it still sucked that they wouldn’t get a medal, but this was a good second. 

“Good for Sinc,” Amandine said, sitting next to Tobin. The other midfielder was still just as angry about being out as Tobin was, though Tobin was better at hiding it, “you didn’t stay to watch?”

“Hurt too much,” Tobin confessed and the blonde nodded. 

“Understandable.” The woman got up and walked toward the apartment kitchen. “She’s more than just our captain to you?” 

“Yeah, a bit.” Tobin followed her and sat on the counter, earning a glare but she ignored it. 

“A bit?” Lindsey asked, walking up, “Tobs and Sinc have been together for a year now.”

“Together? Why hide it?”

“Toby here thinks that after the way she and Alex fought over Tobin’s relationship with their captain, that it wouldn’t be the best thing to throw it back in Morgan’s face.”

“So, you and Alex Morgan, the rumors were true?” Amandine asked and Tobin groaned.

“No,” Tobin said, shoving Lindsey, “we’re friends.”

“Such good friends that Alex told you not to go after your captain, so you waited till Alex moved out before basically hooked up that night,” Lindsey paused, smirking when she saw Tobin seething next to her “Or so I heard.” Lindsey chuckled earning a glare from Tobin.

“Horan, I swear I will kill you.” 

“You’d have to catch me first.”

“I damn well can and you know it.” 

“Calme, calme,” Amandine said, walking over to Tobin, “why didn’t you go for Sinc before Alex left?”

“Alex would’ve been mad.”

“Still, she’s your friend, not your mother.”

“Alex and Tobin were attached at the hi—”

“I remember. In France, she never shut up about how good she was. Gave our girls complexes.”

“Whatever,” Tobin huffed.

“Don’t whatever u—” Lindsey stopped when Tobin’s phone rang.

“Hey babe,” Tobin said, walking into the other room. Amandine looked over at Lindsey and the two laughed.

x-x-x

Christine smiled into Tobin’s neck as the woman fought off sleep. She’d been home for just under a full day and the two hadn’t left her home since. 

“I’m so proud,” Tobin yawned, snuggling into Christine’s side. 

“So I’ve heard.” Christine laughed, tracing patterns up and down Tobin’s arm. 

“I don’t think you should ever take it off.”

“Well, it’d certainly make soccer a bit more intense. Along with other activities.”

“It’s hot.”

“Maybe you should get your golds back out?”

“No need to have a pissing contest.”

“My bronze matches me better than your golds.”

“And silver.” Tobin rolled so she was looking up at the woman, a soft smile gracing her face.

“And your silver.” Christine kissed her.

“That game… those games, all of them, killed me.” 

“Shhh.” Christine kissed Tobin’s forehead. “Your game killed me. My heart broke for you guys… all of ours did. Even Tanc got teary eyed.”

“It’s hard, but enough is enough, I’m done wallowing. Now, we move on to focusing on you. You fucking won babe.” Tobin grinned, kissing her again, running a hand down Christine’s bare side, leaving a trail of goosebumps as she went. 

“Show me again how proud you are?”

“Anything.” Tobin grinned pinning the woman to the bed.

x-x-x

Tobin woke up the next morning and reached for Christine in bed. Coming up short, she opened her eyes and sighed. Carefully getting up out of bed and stretching the delicious soreness out of her body, she grabbed a pair of boxers and what she thought was a clean shirt from the ground. She followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Christine standing over the stove, making pancakes. 

“I would’ve done that,” Tobin yawned. Christine turned and kissed her quickly, revealing she still had her medal on.

“I was up.”

“I see.” Tobin chuckled, tracing her hand down the ribbon of the medal. “You know it took me a full week to take my first one off. Almost a whole month to get me out of my world champions shirt last year.”

“I remember, you came to practice in it more than once.” Christine smirked. “It was cute.”

“How long do you think you’ll wear yours?”

“Till it stops turning you on.”

“That’ll never happen,” Tobin said pushing Christine back into the counter kissing her. The pancakes were long forgotten after that, neither woman would complain. 

x-x-x

Tobin would never admit she wasn’t on the top of her game, later that day at practice, but she ached in all the right places when Mark called a wrap to their day. Tobin walked over to Christine, burying her face in the woman’s neck. 

“So, got any plans for later?” Tobin husked as her lover turned to face her.

“I was thinki—”

“Tobin, wait! Tobs!” Kling ran up with a phone in her hands, looking guilty. 

“Hey Meg, what’s up?”

“I didn’t know! You never said you were keeping it from her.” 

“Keeping what from who?” Tobin asked and Meg showed her the phone, Alex’s name across the top. Tobin took the phone from Kling’s hand, stepping away from Christine’s grip, “hey Lex, what’s Kling rambling about?”

“So... you hooked up with Sinc the night I left, hmm?”

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right Toby! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you were being oblivious again and kept trying to push you two together for months and now I come to find out you’re already banging her. I wasted so much time on plans.” Alex huffed and Tobin chuckled.

“Aw, you love me so much you tried forcing me and someone else together… ok, that actually sounds really kinda creepy Lex.”

“You two are perfect for each other, can’t you see?”

“But… but you sai—” 

“I said that cause we were still on the same team. I didn’t want you to screw up our chemistry or, god forbid, get a better chemistry going with Sinc instead of me.”

“Oh…” Tobin said, still slightly confused.

“I’m happy Tobs, really.” 

“So, is she mad?” Kling asked and Tobin pushed her away by her forehead.

“No dork, she’s happy for us. How’d you get roped into this anyway?” Tobin asked.

“Lindsey called me and asked if I’d heard the latest gossip and Kling butted in, saying that you were walking funny at practice today.” Alex explained, trying not to chuckle but failing.

“I was not walking funny!” Tobin exclaimed glaring at Kling. 

“You so were babe.” Christine chuckled and Tobin’s cheeks flared red.

“Evil, the whole lot of you, evil.” Tobin grumbled as she stomped away, leaving the group laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another new pair for today! Let me know what you think and keep the prompts up!


End file.
